Uploading
by Elwyn the PlushieHead
Summary: After recently being unplugged, Trinity has her first fight in the sparring program, and learns how to bend and break to rules of the Matrix in her first fight with Morpheus. *~*~*~*FINISHED*~*~*~*Thanks to all who reviewed!
1. First fight

"Trinity?"  
  
The woman who was lying on a torn and over-used chair, breathing quickly, opened her eyes, and looked up. Morpheus looked down at her, concernedly. She was one of the newest people that they had unplugged. His ships' technician flashed them both a grin.  
  
"Ah, this little honey'll be just fine. Just finished learning some martial arts."  
  
Trinity sat up, rubbing her head. Her hair had just began to grow in, and the half an inch of black strands tickled her fingertips.  
  
"What did you learn?" asked Morpheus, relaxing a little.  
  
"Boxing, Kendo, Karate, Judo. I can't remember them all." She looked at him apologetically. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Up to showing me?"  
  
Trinity responded my nodding fervently, but stopped quickly when her head started to hurt. Morpheus turned to Dozer.  
  
"Load the sparring program number 13."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dozer spun his chair to the right, flipped through a collection of computer chips, and finally picked one up. Morpheus took a seat next to Trinity. The woman laid back down, and glared at Dozer when he gave her a small wink and said jokingly, "Have fun." She closed her eyes as the still unfamiliar pain bit once again into the back of her head.  
  
When she opened them again, she was standing in a dojo. It was of simple design; wood floor, paper windows that let the light come through, and a few beams on the ceiling. As she turned around, she spotted something she didn't see before- three wooden sticks, for kendo.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Trinity stopped looking around, and turned back to the man who stood before her. "Are we in the Matrix?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No. This is merely a program we created based on a platform all our own. Here, we can load anything we want, which is why we use it for training."  
  
Trinity faced away, and walked toward one of the walls. She ran one of her hands down the support beam that ran down it.  
  
"It isn't real." Her voice was blunt, and it wasn't a question, only a statement.  
  
"No," he answered slowly. He paused before continuing, "The Matrix itself is only a program, but it has rules. Those rules are copied in here. However, you need to realize that theses rules can either be bent, or broken entirely."  
  
"Bend some, break some," she repeated softly, turning back to face him. "I got it."  
  
"Then hit me."  
  
Trinity bit her lip as he got into a defensive stance. He seemed very sure of himself, and in truth, she wasn't sure she could do this. Moving her right arm in front of her, and using her left to protect her jaw, she realized that she knew what to do.  
  
She aimed a blow at his side, to which he countered by grabbing hold of her wrist. Trinity jumped up, and landed behind Morpheus, breaking free, and ducking to do a footsweep. He jumped, avoiding it, and ran away from Trinity. She followed, thinking she could corner him at the wall, when he, instead of stopping, began to run up it. There was a sharp intake of breath as Trinity watched, hesitating to turn around. He was quick. She couldn't lay a finger on him, and was immediately struck by the thought that it was an unfair match. Spinning around, she was met with Morpheus's fist, only a tiny bit from her face.  
  
"Over as quickly as it began." He said, putting his hand back at his side.  
  
"How. did you." she said weakly.  
  
"Rules can be broken."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"The Real World, the one back on the ship, has gravity. Does that help?"  
  
Trinity backed away, allowing herself a small grin.  
  
"And we're only in a computer."  
  
"Correct. You need to know you can do it. Again."  
  
As they began again, she tried to be faster than her teacher, but found she couldn't. She was parrying the blows well, but he was still to fast for her to strike.  
  
"You can't try, Trinity. You need to know. You're better and faster than this."  
  
These words raced through her mind.  
  
Know.  
  
And then it made sense. She was moving as fast as Morpheus, if not faster. As he advanced, she moved back towards the wall, and ran lightly up. As long as she focused, she could do virtually anything in this place. She bent back, and let herself flip behind her attacker.  
  
I can be faster that this.  
  
She knew that, and as she said this to herself, she was able to perform a footsweep that caught Morpheus off his guard. He fell to the ground, and Trinity brushed a few stands of hair of her face, crossing her arms. She bent over Morpheus, and grinned and the look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Gotcha." 


	2. Insommnia

A/N- Hiya-originally, this was one-shot. But since you asked for more, I'll make it a small series of events. Hope you like!  
  
~El  
  
Trinity woke with a start.  
  
She was safe. . .  
  
Well, as safe as she could be where she was, she reasoned.  
  
The Nebuchadnezzar had docked in some remote area; wasted metal scraps lined the floor. She was in the room assigned to her, and was relieved to find it quiet. Recently, Trinity hadn't been able to sleep well. She wiped cold sweat off her forehead, and lay back down. Five minutes passed, and still there she lay, unable to sleep, and dreading what she'd dream about if, by some miracle, she managed to get some rest. She turned over. Now, Trinity was looking at a black wall. She heaved a sigh, and sat up, deciding to look around.  
  
As Trinity walked quietly out of the room, a faint clicking sound met her ears.  
  
It was Dozer.  
  
"Can't sleep?" He spoke kindly when he saw her, and paused before turning back to the screens and saying much more quietly, "Having nightmares?"  
  
"Yeah." she said, awkwardly. She pulled up a chair, and they both sat in silence, until Trinity tried to make conversation.  
  
"So. what are you doing?"  
  
"Morpheus wanted me to do a check of the surrounding area. Make sure the squiddies are far enough away so we don't have to mess with them sometime when we're all sleeping."  
  
Trinity shuddered, and drew her worn gray shirt closer to herself.  
  
"I thought you'd be sleeping, y'know, after your fight with Morpheus today."  
  
"Dozer, he wasn't trying hard, was he?" He sighed uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, I'm afraid not, Trin."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"He just wanted to get a good measure of how strong you were, that's all. Besides, he'd *kill* me if he found out I'd told you how to bend rules. He's suspicious you got it so quickly, anyway."  
  
"Dozer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll take him on again soon. I'll show him that I can be better than what he thinks of me right now."  
  
Dozer gave her a small, one-armed hug.  
  
"That's the spirit." 


	3. Uploading

Trinity looked down at her breakfast. She wasn't really up to eating anything. She pushed her 'nutritional mush' around her bowl with her spoon.  
  
"Something wrong, Trin?"  
  
Trinity raised an eyebrow up at Mouse, who knew she hated being called that.  
  
"I'm fine, Mouse." She looked back down, but then looked up at Morpheus. "No, I'm not. Morpheus, I want to fight you again."  
  
Morpheus looked at her, studying her for a moment.  
  
"Why is that?" He said slowly.  
  
"Because Dozer told me about what you did. He said you weren't really trying." Dozer choked into the spoonful he had just put into his mouth, and coughing, looked away. Sparks, Apoc, and Mouse grinned quickly, but stopped when Trinity continued. This was just like Trinity, sparks thought. No beating around the bush.  
  
"When we sparred the last time, I thought you were trying. I want another chance."  
  
"To prove what, Trinity?"  
  
"That I'm better at it than you let me be last time." A silence passed through the room, and Dozer looked at her, half-smiling. After all the practice she had gotten during theses past weeks, Trinity had improved greatly. He couldn't suppress a full smile however, when the thought of how Morpheus would respond to this crossed his mind.  
  
"Alright, Trinity. Finish your breakfast, and we'll begin."  
  
Trinity picked up her spoon and looked at Mouse. He motioned to the food, and then to his nose, and Trinity grinned.  
  
She looked back down at her food, however, and considered it for a moment.  
  
Mouse *was* right. This did look like mucous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dozer glanced at Trinity before plugging her in.  
  
"I'd wish you good luck, but you'd say-"  
  
"-There's no such thing." Trinity finished. "I know." Dozer nodded, and gave her the thumbs up before she was plugged in.  
  
"Took a little bit longer with her than you did with Morpheus, Dozer."  
  
Dozer spun around to see Sparks leaning on a wall, looking very relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, well. . ." "You like her?"  
  
Dozer cleared his throat.  
  
"I look after her. That's all." Sparks shrugged.  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
Dozer hit a few keys, and leaned back, repeating a silent wish for Trinity. The thing about her was that when she had been plugged into the Matrix, she had been very dependant on the system, so the translation of thinking she could do something to knowing she could was still hard to grasp sometimes. After about five or so minutes, Mouse, Apoc and Cypher came over to watch. Mouse squinted at the screen.  
  
"Wait, why's she doin' this again? I mean, I know why, but look at her. . . "  
  
Cypher snorted.  
  
"Well. She's getting' what she wanted, as long as that was a beating."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trinity collapsed, her body riddled with pain, and her breathing irregular. She couldn't do this. There was know way she could beat him.  
  
"Trinity, you've stopped knowing."  
  
"I *am* trying. I just can't beat you."  
  
"Trinity, listen to yourself. You 'can't'? This," Morpheus gestured around himself, "Isn't real. It isn't here. You don't need to try. Just know."  
  
Trinity stood up, wiping blood off her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sick of your riddles, Morpheus. And this time, I'm gonna win."  
  
Trinity felt herself let go of everything completely. It was an odd sensation, and she knew she had never felt this way before. The walls around her seemed to bend strangely and as she changed her stance, her feet touched the ground again, and as that happened, the floor seemed to ripple.  
  
Morpheus blocked the next blows too slowly. 


	4. CtrlAltDelThe End of it All

Trinity was crouched behind a brick wall on the roof of a building. She glanced around the corner as she flipped open her cell phone, and emptied used rounds from her pistol. She'd never been this afraid or alone in her life.  
  
"Trinity, multiple Agents are closing in on your position." Came Morpheus's voice from the other end.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Oh, God, Morpheus, I wont make it."  
  
"Trinity, calm down. The nearest phone is a pay phone exactly three rooftops away from the one you're on now. You have a minute and a half before they get here."  
  
Trinity blinked back tears. It had been a month since her training had stopped and her visit to the Oracle, but she still didn't feel ready.  
  
"Morpheus, I'm afraid. I've never had as much courage as I should have had."  
  
"Courage isn't the absence of fear, Trinity. It's the belief that something else is more important. You can make it. Go."  
  
There was a click as Morpheus hung up.  
  
Trinity forced her self to stand up, and her phone dropped from her sweaty had. It cracked and broke into tiny pieces on the cement.  
  
She let herself throw away all thought as she focused on bending the rules. As she started to run to the rooftops, the sound of a door being thrown open sent waves through the Matrix around her. Gunshots missed her but cut through, rippling the program around her. She was near the edge of the first rooftop.  
  
She jumped.  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
